The instant invention relates to an apparatus to accomplish electrophotographic copying which, in general, includes charging a photoconductive member to a substantially uniform potential to sensitize the surface thereof. The charged portion of the photoconductive member is exposed to a light image reflected from an original document to be reproduced. The light image records an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive member corresponding to the informational areas contained within the original document. After the electrostatic latent image is recorded on the photoconductive member, the latent image is toned. Thereafter, the toned image is transferred to a copy sheet. After transfer, heat and pressure are applied to the copy sheet to permanently fuse the toned image to the copy sheet.
As in all electrophotographic apparatus, the feeding and contact parameters, as well as ease of maintenance of the apparatus is essential to consistent latent image development. Since all photoconductive belts experience certain deviations from ideal location due to such things as mechanical tolerances of their support members or photoconductive belt wear, it becomes necessary to either realign or replace the photoconductive belt at certain intervals. Alignment or replacement of the photoconductive belt by an unskilled operator usually results in damage to the photoconductive belt, less than precise optical alignment or damage to one or more of the various process stations of the electrophotographic apparatus.
In the past, to obtain precise optical alignment, it required measuring or gauging on the part of the one replacing, repairing, installing or aligning the photoconductive belt. The present invention alleviates this problem by providing a mechanism that allows the alignment or replacement of the photoconductive belt to be accomplished without the need to measure or gauge. It also provides assurance that there will be minimal chance for damage to the photoconductive belt or the various process stations of the electrophotographic apparatus.